


somebody to love

by Hesiglaya



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Love, Friendship, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi Friendship ( in the future), M/M, Robophobia, Robot/Human Relationships, Russian memes, School Violence, Slow Burn, Some References, Teen Romance, chat elements, feminitives, maybe i will write some smut in the end??, mb robots have dicks, my headcanons???, obscene language, possibly a non-canon personality bc i have problems with this, school au, write without capital letters!
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hesiglaya/pseuds/Hesiglaya
Summary: каково это, встречаться с кокичи омой? киибо предстоит испытать всё на себезатянувшаяся авантюра, приведшая к неожиданно приятным последствиям
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. в темном омуте ома водится

**Author's Note:**

> эмм привет всем! это мой первый фик по киибомам, и вообще первый фик, который я выкладываю. мне очень нравится процесс его написания, хоть у меня и часто бывают трудности и задержки.  
> не знаю, насколько часто я буду выкладывать главы, но если это вообще кому-то понравится - постараюсь работать поактивней и побыстрее, так что, не бросайте сразу, пожалуйста! ((  
> буду очень рада услышать ваше мнение и конструктивную критику! 
> 
> ! употребляю феминитивы ! если кого-то это не устраивает - прошу на выход
> 
> отдельное спасибо моей девушке за вдохновение и мотивацию писать дальше!

тихая и мирная жизнь киибо перестала быть тихой и мирной с того самого момента, как он вступил на порог этой злополучной академии, а точнее говоря тогда, когда он впервые заговорил с этой модной катастрофой с темно-фиолетовым гнездом из волос на голове и в чем-то больше похожем на смирительную рубашку, на которую как будто бы прицепили дорожку из скоб. с тех самых пор кокичи ома стал его личной головной болью, постоянно затягивая в свои нелепые авантюры, нередко граничащие с чем то опасным и иногда заставляющим невольно краснеть до ушей.  
  
по дружбе стоя в очереди за перекусом для ирумы-сан ( у которой после ночи копания в чертежах не осталось сил даже встать с кровати), киибо не подозревал ничего, что могло бы разрушить ему день: начало недели выдалось самым спокойным в его жизни, а всё потому, что кокичи в очень несвойственной ему манере или начал его избегать, или только приостановил свои попытки конкретно свести робота с ума. впрочем, хоть какая-то возможность провести день так, как ему хотелось, изрядно радовала робота.  
  
в столовой было на удивление тихо. быстро окидывая её взглядом, киибо приметил несколько незнакомых ему студентов, в произвольном порядке рассевшихся за столиками. но тут он увидел ярко-фиолетовое пятно, так заметно маячившее за дальним столиком, и в мыслях его стремительно пронеслось: « о нет, о нет, о нет, о НЕТ-». но о, да, кокичи сидел там, попивал очередную слишком сладкую газировку, и пристально смотрел куда-то в сторону киибо, а точнее на самого киибо. всё в теле робота буквально кричало о том, что ему стоит бежать отсюда со всех ног, но он продолжал стоять как вкопанный и с трудом заставил себя отвести взгляд от сидящего вдалеке омы.   
  
машинально взяв поднос с едой, киибо медленно продвинулся к выходу, изредка поднимая взгляд на дальний ряд. тут кокичи встал, выбросил пустую банку и направился в ту же сторону. мысль о том, что «он просто пройдет мимо», неоновой вывеской вспыхнула на пару секунд, но стоило только киибо почувствовать, как что-то мягкое обхватило его руку, и он остановился.  
  
\- давно не виделись, киибой! - раздался слишком дружелюбный голос. - мне, конечно, плевать, кому ты все это несешь, но поверь, у меня к тебе такое предложение, после которого ты точно от радости забудешь обо всём! так что давай отойдем в сторонку, - с этими словами он завел робота в ближайший укромный угол и проверил, нет ли кого рядом.  
  
\- мы не виделись всего три дня, разве это много? кстати говоря, кокичи-кун, ты из-за своего «предложения» так на меня таращился? даже если так, мне было не очень-то приятно, знаешь ли, - голос киибо звучал обидчиво и взволнованно одновременно. – хотя, надо бы уже привыкнуть, что тебе плевать на личное пространство, - вздохнув и взяв поднос покрепче, он прислонился к стене и приготовился слушать, что бы там ома ни хотел ему предложить.  
  
\- вау! да ты сегодня прям капитан очевидность, тостер! - чуть громче чем нужно заявил кокичи. - и с каких это пор у роботов есть личное пространство?? полный бред! - « всё такой же робофоб» - киибо закатил глаза. - а вообще не переводи тему! - предварительно откашлявшись, кокичи положил руку на плечо киибо и прямо в лицо сказал, будто ставя перед фактом:  
  
\- будь моим парнем!   
  
\- э-это какая-то очередная шутка? – робот совершенно не мог поверить в происходящее, да и учитывая репутацию омы как прославленного на всю школу лжеца, это звучало совсе-ем не правдиво.  
  
\- нет, это моё предложение, - по лицу кокичи никак нельзя было сказать, врет он или нет, разве что фиолетовые искорки в его взгляде заговорщически загорались всё ярче и ярче. от подобного заявления поднос в руках киибо начал слегка подрагивать, а взгляд опустился в пол. ещё бы, что он мог на это ответить ?  
  
\- но зачем тебе это? и почему я-я, а не, например, шуичи или ещё кто-нибудь? к тому же, все знают, как ты ко мне относишься… – киибо нужно было хоть какое то объяснение начинающемуся представлению с ним в главной роли. - так и знал, что ты спросишь, - вздохнул ома и скрестил руки. – нос хочу кое-кому заткнуть, а не шуичи – по-то-му что! – очевидно, его изначально не железное терпение было на исходе. – готов поспорить, никто не ожидает такого поворота событий, так что ты – самый подходящий вариант, киибой! ну так что-о? ты согласен? согласен? ну пожалуйста-а-а? - протянул паренек, строя самые невинные щенячьи глазки во всей академии; столкнешься с ними – отказаться будет почти невозможно.  
  
робот ощущал эту тяжесть во всей её красе. тяжело вздохнув, он наконец сказал:  
\- м-мне некомфортно уже только об одной мысли, кем мне придется быть, так что… - напротив послышались всхлипы, постепенно становившиеся всё громче и громче. ещё немного и они превратились бы в громкий плач, но, слава богине, киибо успел договорить. – только если ты прекратишь донимать меня своими клоунскими выходками хотя бы этот семестр, - всхлипы сразу же прекратились, и кокичи, как ни в чем не бывало, улыбнулся и, принявшись радостно кивать головой, схватил киибо обеими руками под локоть, приговаривая : « да, да, конечно!!». была ли это ложь или нет, никто не знает, но надежда умирает последней.  
  
\- во-от! другое дело! да ты не волнуйся, не навсегда же. - «не навсегда, но определенно надолго» - подумал робот. – иди, давай, к кому собирался, и быстро обратно!   
  
\- э-это ещё зачем, кокичи-кун? – в голове киибо была пара идей «зачем», и все не предвещали чего-то хорошего.   
  
\- зачем-зачем, на свидание пригласить хочу, - уши его вспыхнули. - … шучу, - ома испустил легкий смешок, - всё узнаешь, когда придёшь, киибо-чан!   
  
что ж, ему больше ничего не оставалось, как смириться с фактом того, что это прозвище привяжется к нему надолго и, развернувшись, как можно быстрее уйти в сторону мастерской.  
  
\- ирума-сан, - проронил киибо, войдя в комнату, - мне кажется, как говорят люди, я вляпался по полной.


	2. я в этом участвую и мне это не нравится

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я выставила сразу две главы, так что-
> 
> не могу сказать точно, когда напишу следующую, но буду очень признательна вам за ожидание
> 
> не бойтесь писать комментарии!!
> 
> эта глава получилась намного больше, знаю

\- что-О? кто тебя об этом попросил? стоп, кокичи ома??? в смысле, тот фиолетовый отстойник? серьёзно? пфх, - мию громко прыснула. - ты, киибо-кун, не просто вляпался по полной, ты КРУПНО-вляпался-по полной! – изобретательница сидела на диване, скрестив ноги и изо всех сил стараясь дрожащими от смеха руками удержать тарелку с лапшой. конечно же, киибо ей всё рассказал. и, конечно же, она не сразу ему поверила.  
  
\- но какого хрена ты вообще согласился? с первого взгляда же ясно, что он снова хочет устроить очередное нелепое кринж-шоу, да ещё и с тобой в главной роли, - спросила ирума, одновременно что-то прожовывая. она прекрасно знала, что с кокичи нужно держаться больше чем осторожно, и нередко была той-самой, ощущающей непомерный испанский стыд.  
  
\- не думаю, что у меня был выбор, - начал киибо, - я-я не знаю… но, по крайней мере, он в кои то веки оставит меня в покое на время.  
  
\- он определенно напиздел тебе, сомнений нет, - мию вздохнула. – ну? что собираешься делать? – спросила она, подперев голову локтем и сочувственно уставившись на робота.  
  
\- кокичи-кун сказал мне возвращаться, как только я отдам тебе еду. - на губах изобретательницы проступила легкая ухмылка.  
  
\- и ничего тебе не сказал, да? – киибо кивнул.  
  
\- тогда знаешь что? – она резко встала с дивана, кладя руки на пояс. – я иду с тобой, и это не обсуждается! как будто я когда-либо упускала возможность хорошенько повеселиться, а это точно будет весело, помяни моё слово. такая гения как я хуйни не скажет!  
  
\- мне так н-не кажется, ирума-сан, - но мию уже успела схватить киибо за руку и повела к выходу. всю дорогу до столовой у него дергался глаз, да так, что пришлось несколько раз останавливаться; ирума тихо спрашивала, не поехала ли него крыша? конечно нет, с ним всё было в порядке. просто обычное волнение, ничего такого.  
  
\- только не говори, что я тебе это рассказал, п-пожалуйста, - прошептал киибо. девушка кивнула.  
  
кокичи действительно никуда не уходил, и был найден сидящим на полу, обхватив свои колени и уставив расфокусированный взгляд куда-то в неизвестность. со стороны казалось, будто он вот-вот уснет, но стоило компании подойти поближе, как он тут же вскочил и широко раскрыл глаза, увидев не только киибо, но мию.  
  
\- киибой, я, конечно, не против, что ты захотел привести сюда группу поддержки, но разве я говорил: «возвращайся и веди сюда именно ту самую поехавшую свинью и пошустрее»? – голос омы звучал слишком дружелюбно, но нотки враждебности всё равно проскальзывали. скрестив руки на груди, он подошел к роботу и взглянул на его лицо, ожидая объяснения.  
  
\- ну привел и привел, тебе-то что, обосрыш? имею полное право быть, где хочу. скажи спасибо, что вообще пришла посмотреть на твоё жалкое личико, - отозвалась мию. – рекомендую кстати отъебаться от киибо и уже показать, че ты там хотел, пока мы не откинулись со скуки. - от такой «защиты» напряжение только выросло; киибо сглотнул.  
  
\- мне? мне-то ничего, я только о других беспокоюсь, а они точно расстроятся, если какая-то ошибка человечества всего лишь испортит им всё веселье одним своим присутствием! что если киибо-чан самоуничтожится от отчаяния?? – беспокойства на лице и в голосе кокичи было хоть отбавляй, впрочем, вместо того, что б продолжить перепалку ещё на лишние минут пять, он уперся руками в бока и театрально вздохнул, вновь нацепив привычную улыбку .  
  
\- ну, раз уж мы все здесь собрались, - протараторил ома, - прошу за мной! - и, неожиданно взяв ладонь робота в свою, кокичи направился к столовой, утягивая того за собой.  
  
\- но к-кокичи-кун! ты ведь так ничего и не объяснил! что ты хочешь сделать? – хоть киибо и привык к непостоянной температуре рук, но даже для него было отчасти странным обнаружить, что руки омы тоже были отнюдь не самыми теплыми.  
  
\- ох, какой же ты всё-таки нетерпеливый, киибо-чан, - воскликнул кокичи и закатил глаза. – тебе пять лет что ли?? придем, и покажу, обещал же. - в мысли робота закрадывался вопрос: « а точно ли он хочет показать что-то именно МНЕ?? учитывая нашу сделку, это очень странно выглядит. у меня плохое предчувствие... ». еле слышные причитания мию «богиня, дай мне сил», идущей в самом хвосте группы, не делали ситуацию лучше.  
  
оказавшись у входа, киибо увидел разношерстную группу студентов, облепившихся вокруг центрального стола, многие из которых были их одноклассниками: маки, кируми, гонта, кайто... шум оттуда доносился нестерпимый - большая часть оживленно спорили и переругивались, другие же просто сидели и занимались своими делами, пытаясь игнорировать остальных.  
  
\- ну наконец-то! - громкий возглас кайто заставил всех отвлечься и поднять заинтересованный взгляд на вошедших. – а я уж думал, собрать всех здесь и опоздать тоже часть твоего очередного дурацкого розыгрыша, - в голосе парня отчетливо слышалось пренебрежение и недовольство.  
  
\- да, кокичи-кун. в этот раз ты чересчур долго заставил нас ждать, - странно было видеть здесь всегда занятую кируми; аккуратно положив руки на колени, она внимательно окидывала взглядом всех троих, остановившись на изобретательнице, со скучающим видом прислонившейся к стене.  
  
других же больше интересовали сцепленные вместе руки омы и киибо. раздались голоса: « а он что здесь делает?», « да, зачем ты привел сюда киибо?!», « и это твоё громкое заявление??».  
  
\- ну да, да, виноват, но я задержался всего на полчаса, а вы уже такие грубые, у-у! - хныкнул кокичи, но, конечно, никакого эффекта это не произвело. – очень плохо, что кое-кто, то есть вы, не поверили мне вчера, ведь сейчас у меня есть доказательство, да ещё какое!  
  
на самом деле вчера ома просто встрял в оживленный разговор и, очень оскорбившись фразой, "у такого клоуна как ты никого нет, не было, и не будет», решил показать, насколько они могут быть неправы. по сути это была та же ложь, но киибо же здесь, вот он!  
  
\- какой бред, – пробурчала маки. – как будто здесь кто-то стал бы с тобой встречаться.  
  
\- о-о, да, в самом деле, это так грустно! да, киибо-чан? – расцепив их хватку, кокичи приобнял робота за плечи и, повернувшись к нему лицом, подмигнул. – ничего не хочешь им сказать? – все затихли.  
  
сделавшись красным как знак стоп, киибо сглотнул, обернулся, посмотрел на еле сдерживающую гоготание мию и выдавил из себя:  
  
\- ну-у, мы с кокичи-куном… мы… - он не успел договорить, как его перебил ома.  
  
\- мы встречаемся! – радостно объявил он. тишину прервало резкое «кКх»: шуичи подавился соком. в отличие от него многие начали громко смеяться, каэде тихо вздохнула « о, нет», а кто-то просто уставился на происходящую напротив сцену в отчаянной попытке осознать, что происходит.  
  
\- ты и киибо?? ха-ха, не верю! – кайто, стоявший ближе всех к парочке, захохотал. – больше похоже на то, что ты просто заставил его сделать это.  
  
\- честно, это правда выглядит очень странно, - раздался неуверенный голос шуичи, хриплый от кашля.  
  
\- даже если так, гонта очень рад за киибо и кокичи-куна! - мягкая улыбка гонты была одним из лучиков света в темном царстве.  
  
\- вы серьёзно думаете, что я могу заставить сделать что-то?? сердцу, знаете ли, не прикажешь! – было очевидно, что им не поверят сразу, но всё-таки кокичи больше рассчитывал на удивление, а не насмешку. – и кстати, гонта, спасибо, что хоть кто-то верит своим друзьям. – на слове «друзьям» лица почти всех учеников в зале помрачнели.  
  
\- никто в жизни не поверит тебе, ома. разве только ты не промоешь им мозги, как всегда, - выговорил кайто сквозь зубы. гонта бросил на момоту настороженный взгляд.  
  
\- эм, кокичи, может быть ты всё-таки попробуешь чем-нибудь доказать слова киибо? – каэде отчаянно пыталась уменьшить напряжение, заполнившее всю комнату как густой туман.  
  
\- и чем, к примеру? – ома скрестил руки на груди, готовясь к худшему.  
  
\- ну-у, не знаю, - все перевели взгляд на ируму, всё ещё стоящую у входа и заговорщически ухмыляющуюся, - пары как бы выражают свою привязанность к друг другу. целуются там, обнимаются, за руки держатся и не только. как тебе такой вариант? – она всегда любила подлить масла в огонь, сейчас это было сродни самоубийству. но-о, конечно, мию не могла не сказать этого.  
  
\- вау! а мы и не знали! спасибо, что просветила нас, но-о - нет! - неожиданно громко даже для самого себя ответил кокичи. в его планы не входили никаких прилюдные доказательства; злой и возможно всё разболтавший киибо тем более.  
  
\- так, шоу не удалось, это всем понятно. а теперь или докажи, что я не сплю, или оставь киибо в покое и проваливай, - на этот раз момота был серьёзен. ома прекрасно знал, в перепалках с ним не стоит переходить черту, ведь лишние синяки и покалеченные части тела были ему совсем ни к чему, особенно учитывая, что последние всё ещё активно давали о себе знать. оставалось два пути – выкручиваться из последних сил или бежать.  
  
кстати о киибо! чего он хотел сейчас, так провалиться под землю вместе с кокичи. безусловно, его одноклассники были правы в одном – оме нельзя было доверять, и он сам же подтверждал это бесчисленное количество раз. его было почти невозможно понять, впрочем, никто и не пытался. робот мог рассказать всю правду прямо сейчас и покончить со всем, что он и хотел сделать. набравшись смелости, он посмотрел на стоящего рядом кокичи: уверенный в своей правоте взгляд, ровная спина и расслабленная поза. ничто не могло выдать его волнения со стороны, кроме одного. взгляд киибо привлекла рука омы, а точнее пальцы, до крови впившиеся в ладонь.  
  
киибо в самом деле никогда не видел кокичи нервничающим. по-настоящему. значит, сейчас он правда волновался за них? ему было не все равно? расстроится ли он, если киибо разрушит всё? насколько сильно? робот чувствовал, как уходит его прежняя решимость.  
  
\- или что? решил перейти к угрозам? но ох, какая жалость, ведь они не сработают! - кокичи вытер «слезу» и продолжил. - я уже всё сказал, и сказал правду, всё остальное - ваши проблемы. – в этот момент киибо понял, первый и единственный шаг к их спасению должен сделать он, как бы ему этого не хотелось. развернувшись лицом к оме, робот вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, постепенно собираясь с силами. кокичи всё говорил и говорил, не замечая ничего вокруг:  
  
\- о! и для тех, кто кое что подзабыл – у нас с киибо-чаном всё ещё есть право на приватность, так что-  
  
\- к-кокичи, - прервал его тот, - ты просто тратишь время. - ома почувствовал, как что-то прохладное мягко коснулось его лица, и застыл на месте. – пойдем отсюда. – осознание того, что случилось, пришло вместе с непроизвольно порозовевшими щеками.  
  
увидев реакцию кокичи, киибо сам покраснел с той же силой и в панике схватил того за руку. раздавшееся сзади « ох, боже» привело их в чувство и наконец заставило вспомнить, что они всё-таки на публике. по столовой разнеслась куча возгласов а-ля: « маю, ты тоже это видишь??», « ущипните меня бысТРО»; кто-то с отвращением хмыкнул и отвернулся, но многие всё же ограничились широко распахнутыми глазами и неподдельным удивлением.  
  
\- наконец хоть что-то, - маки прикрыла глаза, вздохнула и, схватив кайто за рукав и потащив за собой, направилась к выходу. – спасибо, я ухожу.  
  
\- но маки-ролл!! - ежесекундные попытки момоты вырваться из её захвата проваливались каждый раз. - хэй, киибо! - окликнул он. - дай знать, если этот гремлин сделает что-то, я ему не позволю! – успел прокричать кайто, пока маки не завернула вместе с ним в сторону спортивной площадки. остальные начали протискиваться к выходу вслед за ней, одаривая кокичи и киибо неоднозначными взглядами.  
  
« если всё это было зря, я сойду с ума» - пронеслось у робота в голове. он осторожно потрепал ому за рукав:  
  
\- эм, кокичи-кун, - тот повернул голову, - ты в порядке? – лицо кокичи не выражало ничего конкретного.  
  
\- я? в порядке? конечно, я в порядке, разве по мне не видно?? – внезапно надувшись и скрестив руки на груди, он пробурчал ещё что-то, очень похожее на «боже, какой ты тупой».  
  
\- отлично сыграно, клоун, но не завидуй, все аплодисменты заслужил киибо, - в зале не осталось никого кроме киибо, кокичи и мию, приблизившейся к ним быстрым шагом. - вы как хотите, а я к себе, - бросила она и, похлопав киибо по плечу, убежала из столовой. – спасибо за охуенное шоу! жду продолжения!  
  
\- фу-у-х, – выдохнул ома. – это было близко, но справедливости ради, ты действительно герой сегодняшнего дня, киибой! я даже похлопаю, - он действительно начал медленно хлопать в ладоши, приподняв уголки губ. воспоминания о том, что он сделал, заставили робота неловко отвернуться: киибо не хотел думать об этом, совсем не хотел. не сейчас.  
  
\- ох, да, прости за то, что… эм.. п-поцеловал тебя, кокичи-кун. я не имел ничего такого в виду честно! – кокичи резко поднял вверх ладонь.  
  
\- э-эй, притормози, - ома взглянул на обеспокоенное лицо робота. – ты сделал, то, что было очень кстати, так что прекрати извиняться, и пойдем уже отсюда, - с этими словами он взял его за руку и повел в сторону общежитий. и в какой момент киибо перестал внутренне протестовать насчет этого?  
  
они прошли пару этажей на пути к выходу из школы; в коридорах было не так много людей, учитывая, что уроки давным-давно закончились. казалось, завязать хоть какой-то разговор в этой ужасно некомфортной тишине невозможно.  
  
\- кокичи-кун, - тот хмыкнул, - я думаю, мы уже м-можем не держаться за руки? вряд ли, если кто-то и заметит, придаст этому какое-то значение.  
  
\- тебе не нравится держать меня за руку, киибо-чан? – игриво спросил тот. тихое « н-нЕт» прозвучало быстрее скорости света. - к тому же, чем быстрее они поверят в то, что мы встречаемся, тем быстрее я дам им знать, что мы их наебунькали.  
  
\- справедливо, - вздохнул киибо. поднявшись по лестнице под настороженные шепотки одноклассников, оба остановились перед дверями своих комнат. они были буквально в двух шагах друг от друга. не успел робот и ручку дверную повернуть, как его окликнул ома:  
  
\- киибой, давай обменяемся номерами, - он достал свой потрепанный фиолетовый телефон, весь в наклейках.  
  
\- д-давай? – это была очень даже неплохая идея. заняла она совсем немного времени, и хоть киибо обменивался номерами и раньше, это всё ещё было приятно и волнительно.  
  
\- сладких снов, киибо-чан! – кокичи показательно улыбнулся и послал тому воздушный поцелуй.  
  
\- … д-да, спокойной ночи и тебе, ома-кун, - робот неловко улыбнулся, после чего они оба скрылись за дверьми.  
  
кровать казалась киибо мягче, чем обычно. он действительно устал сегодня, да так, что сил хватило лишь на душ. но какое-то ощущение недосказанности неприятным комком застряло в груди. мысль о том, что бы написать оме и расспросить его хорошенько обо всём в самом деле была отличной. робот потянулся к телефону и обнаружил на экране блокировки назойливо мигающее уведомление:  
  
  
**предупреждаю_у_меня_самый_крупный_cock(ичи):** кииииииииибойййййййй!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (・`ω´・)  
  
**к1-** **bo:** что не так с твоим ником????????   
  
**предупреждаю_у_меня_самый_крупный_cock(ичи):** с ним всё в порядке???????? что тебе не нравится???  
  
**к1-bo:** ооохххх проехали  
  
**к1-bo:** спасибо, что создал чат. я как раз хотел подробно обсудить твое кххм предложение  
  
**предупреждаю_у_меня_самый_крупный_cock(ичи):** ооооо я слушаю!!!  
  
**к1-bo:** во-первых: насколько я понимаю, с этого дня мы должны вести себя как пара, да?  
  
**предупреждаю_у_меня_самый_крупный_cock(ичи):** абсолютно точно!!! естественно иначе нам поверит только хмм никто??  
  
**к1-bo:** и насколько долго это затянется?  
  
**предупреждаю_у_меня_самый_крупный_cock(ичи):** не знаю((((  
  
**предупреждаю_у_меня_самый_крупный_cock(ичи):** пока я не убежусь что все повелись!! <(￣︶￣)>  
  
**к1-bo:** о, боже  
  
**к1-bo:** во-вторых, делать всё то, что сегодня сказала ирума-сан, мы тоже должны? просто, мне не очень, эхем, комфортно кое-что делать на виду у всех…  
  
**предупреждаю_у_меня_самый_крупный_cock(ичи):** неужели наш киибой стесняется целоваться??? я угадал?? (ง ื▿ ื)ว  
  
**к1-bo:** да, стесняюсь! кокичи-кун, это не смешно!  
  
**к1-bo:** и не зови меня киибоем!  
  
**предупреждаю_у_меня_самый_крупный_cock(ичи):** да ну тебя киибо-чан(((!! это мило!!  
  
**к1-bo:** и киибо-чаном тоже  
  
**предупреждаю_у_меня_самый_крупный_cock(ичи):** но киибо-чан!!! нам ведь никто не поверит!!! из-за тебя!!! ( `ε´ ) ( `ε´ ) ( `ε´ )  
  
**к1-bo:** ладно  
  
**предупреждаю_у_меня_самый_крупный_cock(ичи):** у вуууууууу !!!  
  
**к1-bo:** пообещай мне, что не будешь вытворять что-то выходящее за грань  
  
**предупреждаю_у_меня_самый_крупный_cock(ичи):** охх ты думаешь Я от всего в восторге???  
  
**к1-** **bo:** …  
  
**предупреждаю_у_меня_самый_крупный_cock(ичи):** Д А это ведь весело!!!  
  
**предупреждаю_у_меня_самый_крупный_cock(ичи):** но всё-таки прекрати думать обо мне хуже чем я есть  
  
**предупреждаю_у_меня_самый_крупный_cock(ичи):** если что можешь сказать мне если тебе что-то не понравится?? и я хмм не проигнорирую это??  
  
**предупреждаю_у_меня_самый_крупный_cock(ичи):** наверное ( ˙꒳˙ )  
  
**к1-bo:** ты неисправим, кокичи-кун  
  
**к1-bo:** но, в любом случае, я этим воспользуюсь  
  
**к1-bo:** и в третьих: у нас есть какой-либо план действий на завтра?  
  
**предупреждаю_у_меня_самый_крупный_cock(ичи):** неее знаю ноо!  
  
**предупреждаю_у_меня_самый_крупный_cock(ичи):** ты можешь зайти ко мне утром и мы поболтаем об этом!! (･ω<)☆  
  
**к1-bo:** в целом, звучит неплохо. я согласен  
  
**к1-bo:** спокойной ночи ещё раз, ома-кун!  
  
**предупреждаю_у_меня_самый_крупный_cock(ичи):** ночи киибо-чан (ﾉ>ω<)ﾉ :｡･:*:･ﾟ’★,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆  
  
  
попрощавшись, киибо отложил телефон в сторону, устроился поудобнее и включил спящий режим. ему действительно нужно было хотя бы на пару часов отключиться от внешнего мира.  
  



End file.
